headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure Comics 460
Adventure Comics is an American anthology comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre published by DC Comics. This issue contains multiple stories by creative teams, spotlighting the characters of the Flash, Deadman, the New Gods, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman, spanning six stories in total. The cover art illustration was rendered by Ross Andru with inks by Dick Giordano, coloring by Tatjana Wood and lettering by Todd Klein. All stories were edited by Paul Levitz. This issue shipped with a November, 1978 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.00 per copy. The Flash "A Nightmare to Remember" Creators * Writer - Cary Bates * Penciler - Irv Novick * Inker - Frank McLaughlin * Colorist - Gene D'Angelo * Letterer - Ben Oda * Editor - Paul Levitz Appearances Characters * Flash, Barry Allen * Flash, Jay Garrick * Fiddler, Isaac Bowin * Joan Garrick * Shade, Richard Swift * Iris Allen * Wizard, William Zard Locations * Earth-Two :* Keystone City * Earth-One :* Central City Items * None Organizations * None Abilities * Illusion generation * Super-speed Deadman "The Canvas Inferno" Creators * Writer - Len Wein * Penciler - Jim Aparo * Inker - Jim Aparo * Colorist - Glynis Wein * Letterer - Jim Aparo * Editor - Paul Levitz Appearances Characters * Deadman, Boston Brand * Cleveland Brand * Inga Brand * Lita Brand * Lorna Hill * Tiny * Vashnu * Axel kronsky Locations * Unknown Items * None Organizations * Hill's Circus Races * Humans * Ghosts The New Gods "Pursuit to Eternity" Creators * Writer - Gerry Conway * Penciler - Don Newton * Inker - Augie Scotto * Colorist - Jerry Serpe * Letterer - Ben Oda * Editor - Paul Levitz Appearances Characters * Orion * Forager * Highfather Izaya * Jezebelle * Lightray, Solis * Metron * Darkseid * DeSaad * Dave Lincoln * Claudia Shane * Jimmy Carter Locations * Apokolips * New Genesis * Washington, D.C. Items * Mobius Chair * Mother Box Organizations * New Gods Races * Humans * Apokoliptians * New Gods Aquaman "The Hunt" Creators * Writer - Paul Kupperberg * Penciler - Don Newton * Inker - Dan Adkins * Colorist - Adrienne Roy * Letterer - Milt Snapinn * Editor - Paul Levitz Appearances Characters Locations Items Organizations Races Green Lantern "Deadly Song of the Wizard" Creators * Writer - Cary Burkett * Penciler - Joe Staton * Inker - Joe Staton * Colorist Adrienne Roy * Letterer - Karin Dougherty * Editor - Paul Levitz Appearances Characters Locations Items Organizations Races Wonder Woman "The Quest for the Stolen Soul" Creators * Writer - Jack C. Harris * Penciler - Jack Abel * Inker - Jack Abel * Colorist - Gene D'Angelo * Letterer - Milt Snapinn * Editor - Paul Levitz Appearances Characters Locations Items Organizations Races Notes & Trivia * "The Quest for the Stolen Soul" continues the storyline from ''Wonder Woman'' #248. Recommended Reading Aquaman The Flash The Fourth World Green Lantern Wonder Woman See also Aquaman The Flash The Fourth World Wonder Woman External Links * * * * Category:Adventure Comics Vol 1 Category:1978/Comic issues Category:November, 1978/Comic issues Category:Paul Levitz/Executive editor Category:Paul Levitz/Editor Category:Ross Andru/Cover artist Category:Dick Giordano/Cover inker Category:Tatjana Wood/Cover colorist Category:Cary Bates/Writer Category:Irv Novick/Penciler Category:Frank McLaughlin/Inker Category:Gene D'Angelo/Colorist Category:Len Wein/Writer Category:Jim Aparo/Penciler Category:Jim Aparo/Inker Category:Glynis Oliver/Colorist Category:Jim Aparo/Letterer Category:Todd Klein/Cover letterer Category:Gerry Conway/Writer Category:Augie Scotto/Inker Category:Jerry Serpe/Colorist Category:Ben Oda/Letterer Category:Paul Kupperberg/Writer Category:Don Newton/Penciler Category:Dan Adkins/Inker Category:Cary Burkett/Writer Category:Joe Staton/Penciler Category:Joe Staton/Inker Category:Adrienne Roy/Colorist Category:Karin Dougherty/Letterer Category:Jack C. Harris/Writer Category:Jack Abel/Penciler Category:Jack Abel/Inker Category:Milt Snapinn/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories